Frieza vs Cooler
Description Dragon Ball Z vs Dragon Ball Z! Brother vs Brother! Which cocky planet destroyer can claim to be the best? Note, only the Fourth Form of each combatant is being used. Interlude Wiz: Planet destroyers. You dontt want to run into them. Boomstick: And these two are brothers! Wiz: Frieza, the youngest of King Cold. Boomstick: And Cooler, the oldest of King Cold! Hess Wiz and Imm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Frieza Final Form https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oUquZ4U234 Wiz: This alien is one of the most feared characters in the Dragon Ball universe. If you even mention Freiza's name to any being who has witnessed his power, they will tremble with fear. Boomstick: Well... Everybody but Goku and his friends. In the Namek Saga, Freiza was the most difficult villain in the entire series! But now he sounds like a weakling who can be beaten in two seconds by a random rock in the background. Wiz: Don't underestimate Freiza. He destroys planets on a regular basis for proft. He just couldn't get the reward for Namek. Boomstick: Freiza has four forms, not including the Super Perfect Frieza form, which is just Perfect Freiza after taking steroids. In this battle though, were only using Perfect Freiza. All the other forms of Freiza wouldn't stand a chance against Cooler. Wiz: Rules aside, Freiza has a large array of attacks. Like an eye beam he used to destroy Guru's house. They're not that useful, as a house is basically the strongest thing it can destroy. Boomstick: Freiza's favorite killing move is the Death Beam, also known as Freiza Beam. This move has Freiza extending his arm and firing a skinny blast. The downside is, it takes a while to charge up and opponents know when it's going to happen. Wiz: Crazy Finger Beam is a super fast burst which explodes at the location Freiza points to. He uses this attack multiple times and this move usually succeeds. '' '''Boomstick: Supernova is a more powerful version of the Death Ball used by both Freiza and Cooler. It was used when he destroyed Planet Vegeta and against Future Trunks as Mecha Frieza. It is the move Freiza commonly uses to destroy planets!' Wiz: Death Saucer is like Destructo Disk by Krillin. Unlike Krillin's, Freiza's are faster, purple and can be controlled remotely. Near the end of the Namek Saga, Goku actually tricked Freiza and managed to get Freiza to cut HIMSELF in half. Boomstick: But, man, this dude is arrogant. He calls himself the strongest being in the universe all the time! Wiz: None the less, Freiza is a tough enemy, and you don't want him coming to Earth anytime soon. Frieza: I am the strongest being in the universe! Cooler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_XpJr3WoPE Wiz: King Cold's eldest son, and the older brother of Frieza is Cooler. Boomstick: Wait, back it up. King COLD, FREIZa and COOLer?! They're all named after winter stuff! Wiz: Well, they are all cold hearted. Anyways, Cooler is the more calm, taller version of Frieza. His moves are powerful, allowing Cooler to blow up planets. He has two forms, but to not crush Frieza, he'll only be allowed to stay in his base form. Boomstick: Afterimage is a move where Cooler automatically teleports away from an attack. It can be very useful, but first he needs to charge up enough Ki to use it. Wiz: Death Ball is an attack where Cooler shoots a Ki blast that MAY grow to the size of a small moon. Wiz: Energy Absorption is a move where Cooler takes someones energy and add it to his own. Boomstick: Nova Chariot is a rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura. This allows him to fly through energy attacks. ' ''Wiz: Cooler is a strategist. He's very calm and smart at times. 'Boomstick: But he's like Deathstroke. When mad, he'll rage out and lose control ' Cooler: It is I who decides who lives and who dies! All living things are mere playthings to me! No one can comprehend my power and cunning! Fight! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N90wTvaeagU&list=PL79C439F0AABB8F02 Frieza and Cooler walk up to each other on New Namek. Cooler: Time to find out who's the strongest in the universe… Frieza: Brother… You must know by now that I'm the strongest in the universe. Both get into their fighting positions. Fight! Frieza shoots an eye beam at Cooler, but Cooler dodges and punches Frieza. Cooler than evades backwards and charges up Ki. Cooler uses Afterimage, knowing that the next Attack used on him won't hit. Frieza: How about this! Frieza used Crazy Finer Beam. Cooler evaded the first one, than had Afterimage allow him to dodge the other. The last one hit Cooler, sending Cooler falling down into a lake. Frieza jumped down afterwards. Freiza rushed at Cooler, but Cooler used Energy Absorption and stole all of Frieza's Ki, adding it to his own. Cooler jumped out of the water and shot Ki blasts, two of them hitting Frieza. Cooler started flying backwards, and Frieza followed. They got ran into each other and started punching. Cooler than hit Frieza to the ground. Frieza looked up and charged up Ki, than pointed two fingers at Cooler. Frieza: Trash! Frieza shot a Death Beam, hitting Cooler and sending Cooler backwards. Cooler hit a tree then fell to the ground. Cooler slowly got up and used Afterimage. Frieza ran up and tried to punch Cooler, but Cooler instantly teleported away. Cooler shot three Ki blasts, but Frieza flew upwards to dodge. Frieza: I was getting tired of this planet anyways! Frieza raised his arm and a large Supernova formed. Cooler: I see what you're doing! Cooler started charging up Ki. After a few minutes, Frieza threw the Supernova directly at Cooler. Frieza: Your threw! Cooler: Not yet! Nova Chariot! Cooler flew forward at the blast, surrounded by a blazing purple aura. Cooler rushed right threw the Supernova, having the Supernova dig deep into New Namek's core. Cooler and Frieza rushed out of the area. Once they were pretty far away, they put up their arms for cover. Namekian: Oh no! Not again- The planet blew up from the inside, leaving nothing left. Frieza: Back to you. Frieza rushed forward and whacked Cooler with his tail, sending Cooler spinning backwards. Cooler and Frieza rushed at each other and once again got into a series of punching and kicking. Frieza was about to knock Cooler hard, but Cooler used Afterimage and teleported away. Right when Cooler returned from teleporting, Frieza stuck out his arm and pointed two fingers. Frieza: You won't survive. Cooler looked at the Death Beam once he teleported back, but it was too late. Cooler was shot threw the heart. Cooler turned around shocked, and Frieza smirked.F Frieza: You never learn, do you? Frieza rushed up to Cooler and kneed right through Cooler, killing him. KO! Frieza: Ahahahahaha! I am the strongest in the '''UNIVERSE! Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qi-y22PhLkU&list=PL79C439F0AABB8F02 Boomstick: Whoa! What a close one! Wiz: That's right. Final Form Frieza and Base Form Cooler were almost equal in power. Key word: almost. You can tell who is stronger by simply watching their fights with Super Saiyan Goku. '' '''Boomstick: That's right! Frieza got a lot of hits in on Super Saiyan Goku. Meanwhile, Cooler, not so much...' Wiz: Sure, Cooler wasn't as SCARED as Frieza was of Super Saiyan, but Frieza lasted longer. Plus, his array of weapons was larger, not that it mattered. Boomstick: Yeah! Cooler just used Afterimage for everything. Frieza was just the ultimate fighter of the family. Wiz: The winner is, Frieza. Trivia This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 17th battle, after Captain Planet vs Aang. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles